


Dream Girl -- Soulmates

by Jenji



Category: Original Work, dean o'gorman - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Gen, RPF, Soulmates, Yelling, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenji/pseuds/Jenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a dream I had. It's just a lot of talk and no actions. So there aren't any warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Girl -- Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a dream I had a few nights ago. I hardly ever have dreams like this. Usually they're all weird, but this one made sense (in a way).  
> I changed the names of some of the people, and others don't exist.  
> Harper is a friend of mine that I haven't seen in YEARS! (name changed to protect the innocent)  
> Kelsey is me, actually. Since the dream was from her pov, that means I am Kelsey. Yeah? (Name also changed because no one wants to read a self insert like that, but I had to give her a name. I'm sorry if you are reading this and your name is Kelsey, unless you really like Dean, then that's okay.)  
> Mark, Shelby, Amanda, and Michelle do not exist in real life. I could have inserted Aidan as Mark, but it wasn't Aidan in the dream. Sorry Aidan, you didn't make the cut.  
> Dean... is Dean O'Gorman, of course.

  
"Hey, Doll," Kelsey said in greeting as she sat at the small cafe table. She stopped to coo and smile at Harper's new baby. Only a month old and the sweetest little thing Kelsey had ever seen.

"Hey, thought you weren't coming," Harper said as she sipped her coffee and took a bite of pastry, she smirked at her friend.

"Yeah, sorry," Kelsey said and sighed. "Dean..." she rolled her eyes not even bothering to finish the sentence.

Harper nodded and smiled, knowing. Dean could be a distraction sometimes. Always flitting about, his mind in two or three places at the same time. He was a fantastic drunk, though.

"Hey, check this out," Harper said and took out her smartphone and clicked on the screen and swiped up. She handed the phone to Kelsey.

"What is it?" she asked and frowned.

"It's a new shopping app I found," Harper said and smiled widely as she leaned forward.

"Another one?" Kelsey asked and sighed. It seemed all her friend wanted to do lately was shop and play with her baby. And truthfully, Kelsey really didn't want to do either. She just wasn't in the mood lately for shopping. She sighed.

"Not interested?" Harper asked and took the phone back.

"Not--"

"Hey!" Dean said as he approached the little table. He stopped to peer down at the baby before dragging a chair over from another table to join the women.

"Hello," Harper said and smiled. She only knew Dean through Kelsey. But she had been a friend of Kelsey's almost as long as Dean had been Kelsey's friend. About five years.

"I hope you don't mind," Dean said to Kelsey. "I'm meeting someone here."

Kelsey frowned. "Oh, okay," she said and looked at Harper across the table. The two shrugged, having no idea what was going on.

"Who are you meeting?" it was Harper that decided to ask.

"Oh, a girl," Dean said and smiled. "Amanda"

"Amanda? Do I know her?" Kelsey asked.

"Ah, no," Dean said. "Jeff set me up with her." He shrugged.

"So you're going on an afternoon date?" Kelsey asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ah, yeah, want to meet first in daylight," Dean said and shrugged. He chuckled and grinned. "Don't forget Mark will be in town tonight," Dean reminded Kelsey who nodded now.

"A friend of his," Kelsey said to Harper who nodded in understanding. "So an evening date is out."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose," Harper said and turned to check on her baby.

"Oh! I think that's her," he said looking over at the entrance to the cafe.

Kelsey turned to look and Harper just craned her neck to look over Kelsey's head.  The woman was pretty, long blonde hair, not too sexy. But she looked really high maintenance.

As Kelsey turned back around to comment, Dean gave her shoulder a squeeze. He ducked low to her ear and whispered, "Wish me luck." Kelsey patted his hand.

"Good luck," she said and watched him go.

She sighed.

"You didn't really mean that," Harper said softly.

Kelsey turned around and looked at her. "No, not really," her shoulders sagged.

"Maybe he'll come around some day," Harper said and patted her friend's hand.

"I doubt it," Kelsey said. "Guys like him..." She shook her head.

"He's just not that observant," Harper said, all the signs were there, if only Dean would look at them. At Kelsey.

 

* * *

  
Kelsey walked into the hotel lobby, she was late. She hadn't seen Mark in a least a year. The last time he'd come to Auckland. Dean said he was bringing his new wife, Shelby.

She spotted Mark across the lobby, sitting in a little chair group with a cute brunette. His wife, Kelsey assumed. She recognised the back of Dean's head. He was speaking, but he didn't seem his same animated self.

Kelsey approached and Mark stood with a smile to see her again. Dean turned and his face lit up and he stood. Kelsey wondered what had happened to Dean, because the look she'd seen on his face the second before he realized what Mark had seen had not been one of joy at meeting a fantastic lady earlier in the day.

"Mark," Dean said. "You remember Kelsey, yeah?" He put his arm around Kelsey's waist as he introduced them. Kelsey could tell he'd been drinking.

"Yes," Mark said and smiled. She and Mark shook hands. "This is Shelby, my wife." The two ladies greeted each other.

"How do you two know each other?" Shelby asked Kelsey.

"Oh, we've been friends for a few years," Kelsey said. "We just kind of ran into each other." Shelby nodded.

Kelsey took a seat beside Dean. She frowned. He seemed a little drunk and a little out of sorts.

"So, what happened today?" Kelsey asked softly, in case he didn't want to say anything to Mark and Shelby about his little date.

"It was awful," he said and frowned.

"Awful?" Kelsey asked. "I'm sorry." She patted his knee. He covered her hand with his, not thinking about it, something they did all the time.

Mark thought it looked like a familiar gesture, and he wondered why Dean and Kelsey weren't an item if she was so easy to comfort him without even knowing what had happened. And when Kelsey had joined them Dean was easy to put his arm around her, like he was claiming ownership of her. Mark frowned and looked at Shelby who had also seen it. She shrugged.

"So, what are we doing?" Kelsey asked.

"I made reservations at the restaurant," Mark said. "But they can't take us for another forty-five minutes."

"We're just killing time," Shelby said and smiled. She picked up a magazine. Kelsey nodded and did the same.

Dean, however, had other things on his mind. He sighed and frowned. He looked over at Kelsey. "She called me short," he said to her.

Kelsey blinked and looked up, not expecting him to say anything. "I'm sorry," she said. "That was rude of her."

Dean humphfed and sat back in the seat. Kelsey went back to her magazine.

"And my arms are too hairy," Dean said a couple of minutes later.

"What?" Kelsey asked and frowned as she looked up. "They aren't hairy." She placed her hand on his arm and rubbed it, feeling the blond hairs under her fingers. She liked the way they felt, she knew he had a lovely outcropping of hair on his chest and stomach too.

Dean covered her hand with his and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"And she doesn't like actors," he said softly.

"We'll that's a deal breaker right there," she said and sighed. "I hope you kicked her to the curb."

"But she was my dream woman," he said and sighed.

Kelsey looked away from her magazine and at Dean. She didn't say anything. He had said that about a few other women he'd met over the years. Seems Dean had a lot of dream women. He just needed to find one who thought he was her dream, too.

"You'll think differently in the morning," Kelsey said and cupped his cheek for a moment before rubbing the shell of his ear with her thumb.

"And she said my ears are too small," he said as he leaned into her touch.

"Well, she was just a bully," Kelsey said. "You're better off without her. And your ears are not too small."

Dean snorted.

"They're the cutest ears I've ever seen," Kelsey said.

"She was my dream woman," Dean repeated.

"More like a nightmare," Kelsey heard Shelby whisper to Mark. Mark stifled a snort.

"I'm going to the bar, yeh," Dean said softly and patted Kelsey's knee and then stood.

"Okay," Kelsey said softly and looked down at the magazine. She felt like crying, her chin wobbled. She felt completely inadequate. She knew why Dean's date had been his perfect woman. She was skinny with beautiful hair. A ton of makeup and large perky breasts that were probably fake. It was all so typical. Typical of not just Dean, but of every man. They all wanted that look to walk next to them. Never Kelsey.

Kelsey watched him walk unsteadily away.

Shelby hadn't overlooked Kelsey's look as she watched Dean walk across the lobby to the bar. She knew that look. Had had that same look on her own face every time she looked at Mark, she was positive.

She nudged Mark in the ribs. He looked up at her and frowned. She nodded to Kelsey and then at Dean. Mark frowned and Shelby sighed. "Go see about him," she whispered. Mark nodded and kissed her on the cheek and left.  
 

* * *

  
"Hey," Mark said as he sat beside Dean at the bar.  

Dean smiled and ordered a drink. Mark ordered something too.

"You want to talk about it?" Mark asked Dean.

Dean sighed, "Ah, yeah," he said and ran his hand over his hair, making it even fluffier. He chuckled. "Sorry." He shrugged. "It's just that... I'll never find her," he said and sighed.

"Never find who?"

"My soulmate, yeah?" he said and grinned. "You know how it is, yeah?"

"Yeah," Mark said and nodded.

"So who was the one that broke your heart?" Mark asked but declined to add 'this time'. He knew that Dean and Kelsey had gone through that same scene time and time again. Hurting Kelsey each time. Telling Dean things she really meant but Dean didn't really take at any value.

Dean sighed. "I just met her, actually," he admitted. "She was perfect. Amanda." He mused, smiling.

"How was she perfect?" Mark asked.

"Oh, you know," Dean sighed wistfully. "Long blonde hair, sweet voice, smart, not too tall, not too short, yeah?"

Mark made a sound of agreement but said nothing. He took a sip of his beer that had just arrived. Dean drank too.

But Mark knew that Kelsey had those qualities too, as long as Dean was speaking strictly of those. But they seemed most important. Dean and he had talked on the phone a lot since Mark lived down in Christchurch, and Dean had spoken of Kelsey a couple of times.

"So what was wrong with her?" Mark asked.

"She called me short," Dean said. "And... doesn't like actors."

"Two strikes," Mark said.

"Yeah," Dean said and sighed. No matter who it was, he wasn't going to quit acting to please a woman. And there wasn't anything he could do about his height.

"She seemed deadset against," Dean said and took another long drink of beer.

"So tell me about your friend," Mark asked.

Dean frowned and looked at him.

"Kelsey."

Dean nodded. "Oh," he said and shrugged. "She's... a friend." He smiled fondly, despite his reluctance to even admit to being a friend. Or was it that Dean didn't know exactly what Kelsey was to him?

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Mark said.

"Yeah, well...." Dean said and shrugged.

"You don't like her?" Mark asked and frowned. Mark might be a man, but he couldn't help but notice Kelsey's affection for Dean. And 'affection' might be putting it mildly.

"No! No, she's great," Dean asked. "Couldn't ask for better. She's always been there for me." He shrugged again. "Always a kind word when I'm feeling... low. Like this. Or a helping hand, yeah?"

Mark  nodded his understanding. "So what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well... she's..." Dean said and bit his lip. He turned to look at something down at the other end of the bar.

"She's what?" Mark asked.

He shrugged.

"Is it because she's curvy?" Mark asked and smirked.

"Curvy?" Dean asked and frowned. "I mean... yeh, maybe." He shrugged.

"And why is that bad?" Mark asked.

"Oh! I mean no offense," Dean said and put a hand out. "Your girl... sorry."

Mark chuckled. "She's the best," he said and smiled.

Dean nodded and went back to his beer. He sighed again and leaned on his hand as he thought about Kelsey. He chuckled.

"What?" Mark asked as he watched Dean.

"Oh," Dean said and sat up straight again. "It's just... how I met Kelsey."

"How'd you meet?" Mark asked, more wanting to get Dean talking about Kelsey rather than curiosity itself.

"I saw her... from the back," he said. "I thought she was an ex. Looked just like her from the back, yeah?"

Mark made a sound of understanding, not wanting to break Dean's sudden talkative mood.

"See... Michelle, my ex, said she was leaving," Dean said. "Leaving me, leaving town, the whole bit, yeah?"

"Oh, okay," the friend said and nodded.

"But there she was!" Dean said and chuckled. "So I marched up to her, mad as I'd never been before. I mean... how dare she come back, she lied, said she was moving, yeah?"

"Yeah," the friend said.

"But there she was," Dean said. "Plain as the nose on my face. Oh! That's another thing Amanda said I had a big nose!" He frowned and looked down at his beer.

"Go back to Kelsey," Mark urged.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said and chuckled. A little more tipsy than he had been a few minutes ago. "Well, I marched up to her thinking to give Chelle a piece of my mind, yeh? I jumped in front of her, she was walking down the sidewalk, yeah? And started to lay into her..."

 

* * *

  
Kelsey had just come out of a shop, one of many that day. And then this... freak jumps on her. A freak. An adorable freak. She was shocked. Too shocked to say anything. So she stood there, eyes wide, taking him in as he yelled and pointed. Not hearing anything the fluffy boy had to say.

She blinked up at him. He was only a couple inches taller than her. But that was fine by her. Tall enough. Cute enough. But angry as hell. His face going all shades of vivid red.

But then she collected herself and started listening to what he said. Calling her all kinds of names. Things she'd never been accused of in her life.

Things like 'lying', 'cheating', 'stepping out behind my back', 'sleeping' with other people, 'whore' and a bunch of other words she'd forgotten by now.

Kelsey was a little shocked by the accusations. Mostly because she'd never cheated on anyone in her life and certainly had never slept around. And she'd never seen this adorable fluff of a man in her life. Or maybe she had, he seemed a little familiar, in a 'seen on tv' or 'newspaper' or 'favorite barista' kind of way. But in any case, this adorable fluff was beginning to make her cry with his accusations. She sniffled and blinked. Her chin wobbled.

But then he stopped yelling at her. He frowned, his jaw dropped. He stepped back and lowered his hand from where he'd been pointing at her.

"Sorry," he said and ran his hand over his hair. "Thought you were someone else."

"Oh," she said and nodded. But still she felt chastised for something she didn't do, and would never think to do, not to this adorable fluff.

"You look just like her," he said somewhat softly, a definite change from the yelling of only seconds before. "From the back, anyway." He frowned again.

"Oh, okay," she said and nodded. She batted away the tears. People were looking at them.

"I stuffed that up, yeah," he said. "I'm sorry." He didn't know he could feel so sorry for words, angry words, but words. He was regretful that he'd laid into her and she couldn't even do anything to retaliate against him. Just stood there and pushed away tears. Tears that were entirely his fault. He felt like a creep.

"Yeah, okay," she said and started to walk away, he stepped out of her path, but didn't let her go so easily.

"Listen," he said from her side. "Let me... treat you to lunch."

She frowned at him.

"I promise not to yell anymore," he said. He felt he needed to make amends, other than just apologizing to her. He'd made her cry.

"Okay," she said, hesitantly. Although she wasn't sure why she'd agreed. But the look he'd given her, he was like a lost puppy and she couldn't resist.

 

* * *

  
"And that's it," Dean said after recalling the story to his friend. He smiled a little.

"And so she looks like Michelle," Mark concluded.

"From the back," Dean said and shrugged.

"So... Michelle was..."

"Curvy, yeah," Dean said and sighed.

"But..." Mark said and sighed.  "And why is Kesley, your good friend, only good as a friend?"

Dean leaned back as he thought about that. "Because... she's a friend," he admitted and frowned.

"Did you try something with her?" Mark asked. It would explain--

"No! No, never," Dean said and shook his head.

Mark frowned. "And... shouldn't... shouldn't..." he sighed and ran his hand over his hair, giving it a scratch. "Was Michelle a friend?"

"Yeah," Dean said and nodded. "Until she... stepped out on me."

"So now your lovers aren't your friends," Mark concluded. "Because it hurts when they cheat?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

"If she'd been a friend, she wouldn't have stepped out on you," Mark said.

"Maybe," Dean said and sighed.

 

* * *

  
Kelsey was getting tired of waiting for Dean to come out of the bar. She watched the wide doorway, waiting. It would soon be time for their dinner reservation. She looked at her watch.

Finally he came out, Mark trailing behind. He stood in front of her.

"Better?" she asked and stood, putting her magazine down on the chair.

"Yeah," he said and nodded. He stepped into her, his arms slipping around her.

"Oh," Kelsey said and accepted his embrace while giving her own. A little shocked at Dean's actions.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice muffled in her shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" she asked and rubbed his back slowly. Raking her nails up and down like she knew he enjoyed. He moaned softly.

"For... everything," he said. "I love you."

Kelsey was a little shocked by those words. She bit her lip. "I love you, too, Dean," she said.

"I always have," he said, his voice still muffled.

"Me too," she said and they both sighed together.


End file.
